


Сестра

by Amnezyna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Аврор Грейвз, приехавшая в Великобританию после Первой Мировой, не думала, что встретится с прошлым и будущим.





	Сестра

Экскурсия в британскую магическую школу стала последней каплей, переполнившей чашу раздражения Пэдди (для всех — Паудигрин) Грейвз. Она приехала сюда работать, а не красоваться перед детишками с табличкой на шее «Аврор американский обыкновенный». Если детишки хоть немного походили на родителей, Грейвз за себя не ручалась. Взятый пожилыми сотрудниками британского Министерства магии тон, в котором сквозили покровительственность пополам с издёвкой, завёрнутые в десяток вежливых фраз, доводил её до зубовного скрежета. Она знала, что выглядит моложе своих тридцати трёх лет, но это ещё не повод относиться к ней, как к неразумной девочке, присланной посмотреть, как работают взрослые дяди. Где-то за рёбрами раздражение собиралось в колючий комок, и иглы уже начинали прорываться наружу резкими рублеными фразами и почти невольными саркастическими интонациями.

Поначалу визит в Хогвартс казался не такой уж плохой идеей. В конце концов, интересно было посмотреть, что именно озаряло мысли Изольды Сейр, когда она создавала Ильверморни по образу и подобию британской школы магии. Но Пэдди ждало жестокое разочарование: знакомые по колдографиям очертания вблизи производили впечатление не величия, а ветхости, серая громада замка подавляла, массивные стены, казалось, впитывали и гасили в себе весь и без того невеликий солнечный свет. Рыцари, салютовавшие со стен, казались грубо сработанными игрушками по сравнению со статуями покровителей факультетов в Ильверморни. Пэдди никогда не боялась ни гоблинских подвалов, ни подземелий Конгресса, но в коридорах Хогвартса ей было нестерпимо неуютно, словно вместе со светом стены втягивали в себя воздух, и для дыхания его совсем не оставалось.

Под предлогом осмотра прекрасной и необычной природы Пэдди сбежала из гигантского здания. Ей попытались навязать провожатого под предлогом того, что в Хогвартсе плутают даже ученики и некоторые учителя, не говоря уж о гостях, но Пэдди только отмахнулась, сообщив, что в Ильверморни заклятие поиска пути преподают на четвёртом курсе. В Запретный лес она заходить не собиралась, природу она не любила, особенно после трёх недель в лесах Нормандии, но желание оказаться как можно дальше от холодной громады замка пересилило нелюбовь к траве и деревьям. К тому же, когда она сошла с моста, из-за облаков выглянуло солнце, и Пэдди почти бессознательно подставила ему лицо и зажмурилась.

Когда она наконец открыла глаза и огляделась, её взгляд остановился на чёрном скелете огромной лошади, обтянутом блестящей кожей. Пэдди попятилась, одновременно потянувшись за палочкой, и в этот момент скелет шевельнулся, развернув в воздухе кожистое, как у летучей мыши, полупрозрачное крыло. Заклинание было готово сорваться с палочки, но Пэдди сумела остановиться, услышав человеческий голос. Она прищурилась и с удивлением обнаружила, что голова чудовища лежит на коленях у рыжеволосой девушки.  
— Привет, приезжая! — с кривоватой смущённой улыбкой сказала незнакомка.  
— С чего вдруг приезжая? — насторожилась Пэдди.  
— Здесь у нас сложно найти человека, который не знал бы, кто такие фестралы.  
В доказательство девушка погладила чудовище по черепу, там, где у живой головы должен был находиться нос.  
— Это Малышка.  
— Вот это? — не удержалась Пэдди.  
— Я её помню совсем крошкой. Она только-только на ножки вставала.  
На этот раз рука девушки нежно почесала череп между загнутых рожек, и жуткое существо повернуло голову, подставляясь под ласку.  
— Вы были на войне, — сказала девушка, глядя куда-то мимо Пэдди.  
— Почему вы так решили?

Вопрос прозвучал резче, чем нужно, но уж больно по-дурацки чувствовала себя Пэдди, стоя с палочкой на краю полянки, где живой иллюстрацией к книге страшных сказок сидела прекрасная дева в разметавшемся по траве синем платье, держа на коленях голову монстра. Впрочем, насчёт прекрасной она погорячилась: красавицей девушка не была. Рыжие волосы, как на старинных портретах, но вот лицо с чересчур широкими губами и высокими скулами сложно было назвать даже миловидным. Однако рассеянная улыбка освещала его, как редкое в этом краю солнце.

— Вы держитесь, как почуявший опасность железнобрюх: насторожены и готовы отразить атаку. Вы ожидаете нападения даже здесь, среди белого дня в поле. Так ведут себя те, кто побывал на войне. Я знаю по брату. Ой, я не представилась. Артемида Скамандер.

Девушка протянула руку — узкую, очень светлую, россыпь веснушек на коже даже ярче, чем у её брата, Пэдди не думала, что когда-нибудь встретит кого-то, на ком будет больше золотистых бликов. Пэдди сделала несколько осторожных шагов, чтобы не потревожить чудовище, и пожала неожиданно сильные пальцы.  
— Паудригин Грейвз.  
— Па-у-дри-гин Грейвз, — почти по слогам произнесла Артемида, разгрызая имя Пэдди как леденец. — Вам идёт.

Пэдди ожидала другой реакции: какое сложное имя, какое необычное имя, а можно ли звать вас сокращённо. Она обычно отвечала односложно: да, да, нет, нельзя. Один человек не вписался в эту схему из «да-да-нет»: он сказал, что имя ей подходит — такое же резкое и хлёсткое, как и она сама. Человека звали Тесей Скамандер.  
— Я должна была вас узнать, — сказала Артемида. — Но на колдографиях вы выглядите иначе, да и память на лица у меня неважная.  
Снова эта рассеянная, чуть виноватая улыбка, и снова взгляд, устремлённый мимо Пэдди, в пустоту.  
— У Тесея остались мои колдографии? — вопрос вырвался сам по себе, и Пэдди возненавидела себя раньше, чем прозвучало последнее слово.  
— Две, — Артемида дважды кивнула головой, словно считая. — Только он их никому не показывает.  
Казалось, она не заметила интонации в голосе Пэдди.  
— Присядете? Тут хорошо.

Артемида похлопала одной ладонью рядом с собой, в опасной близости от острого клюва фестрала, а второй снова прикоснулась к лоснящейся коже, обтягивающей кость, и плавно провела по ней. Рыжие локоны, выбившиеся из двух неровных косичек, колыхнулись от незаметного ветра, рука будто продолжила их движение. Артемида словно вышла из тех времён, когда Хогвартс ещё был камнями, а предки Паудригин Грейвз и думать не могли, что окажутся за океан и сто озёр отсюда. Девушка и фестрал казались единым целым, принадлежащими друг другу, дополняющими друг друга. Странно было подумать, что сначала ей казалось иначе. Пэдди опустилась на пружинящую траву и подняла лицо вверх, к синеющему, как платье Артемиды, небу.

— Хотите её погладить?

Пэдди обернулась к Артемиде и на краткое мгновение сумела поймать её взгляд — зелёные глаза под занавесью рыжего. А в следующий миг она почувствовала прикосновение к своей руке, вокруг ладони сомкнулись пальцы, и она очутилась в другом мире, где были только рыжеволосая девушка и фантастическое существо.

Рука Пэдди лежала на черепе фестрала, удивительно бархатистом, поверх неё лежала узкая ладонь Артемиды, едва заметно нажимая и направляя. Тепло от её ладони проходило через кожу, окутывало и собиралось за рёбрами, растапливая колючий комок, убаюкивало и пробуждало что-то неясное, невыразимое словами, заставляя сердце биться чаще.

Прикосновение руки, не желающей ничего взамен, было непривычно и словно незаслуженно. Но впервые за много лет, рядом с чудовищем и касающейся её ладони девушкой, Пэдди Грейвз было по-настоящему спокойно.


End file.
